fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil's Limelight
Handy Work Within the Black Vox, a prison now under the control of Tartaros, in one of the cells, was the dark demon known as Noirlok Salo, with three tied prisoners before him. The walls were white and dirty with blood, yet Noirlok cleaned the wall using a wet towel, holding a bucket of water, as Mary, his new "pet", simply sat by idle, bored, staring at the bloodied prisoners after being subjected to Noirlok's testing. It was fun for her, seeing how vicious Noirlok was under his calm demeanor, poisoning and using these people as puppets. He has no reason to be gentle with them. In the end, being with this demon wasn't so bad. The smell of murder made it all worth it. "There." Noirlok squeezed the towel of the reddened water, tossing the towel onto the table "All clean. Today was productive as usual.". "Their screams were dull..." Mary said, puckering her lips and puffing her cheeks in irritation, tapping her feet together "I expected alot more blood too! You're going soft!". Noirlok swiped his heads to the sides, sighing "Mary..." Before Noirlok could continue, one of the prisoners grunted, which was odd, all three are supposed to be dead and ressurected in the Hell's Core. Noirlok approached the prisoner, a child-like man, who was older than it seemed. Noirlok lifted his head by his chin, as the prisoner openned his eyes. "W-...What is...happening...?" The prisoner spoke, coughing blood. "Alive." Noirlok said, his tone remaining the same, but there was a hint of surprise "Ah, perhaps it is..." Noirlok turned to Mary, signalling her to come closer, as she did, standing next to him "The new virus we concoted...is it within him?". "Oh, it's growing. That's a shock...usually, the Etherious Virus dies before it can fully mutate." Mary said "The Etherious Virus worked...?". "Let's test it out." Noirlok uncuffed the prisoner, pulling him off the chair, letting him fall off the chair "Are you awake and aware, boy?". "Haah...haaah..." The prisoner panted, getting up and looking at Noirlok "...Go to Hell...". "We're already there." Without warning Noirlok delivered a vicious right punch to the prisoner's stomach, causing the prisoner to cough up blood and fall on his knees, almost vomitting from the impact "Huh, I actually felt that. I struck with the intent to kill, yet you live." Noirlok grabbed the prisoner's hair, pulling him and tossing him against the wall, striking it, and breaking the concrete wall "Let's see how well your body holds up..." Noirlok said, emulating the motion of cracking bones, though nothing came out, clenching both hands into fists, in order to proceed to senselessly beat and test the prisoner's new body. Naazarine's Ears perked up upon hearing the elation of pain in the surrounding area, the noise and pain she heard was a sweet nectar that tickled her ears and her interest. She may have agreed to join Sub-Zero and her rage ranting sister Naazariya but she did not say she would give up her "extra curricular" activities. In fact it was encouraged, being a warden in charge of some 600 prisoners in an endless floating void of cubes locked away. Was the best gift she had ever received. All that work on Sub-Zero turned him into such a benevolent man. She headed in the direction of the blood curling screams all the while licking her lips of anticpation, the screams originated from the Hell's Core sector, the labotory where Lamy, Noirlok, that avatar woman and Senna could mostly be found. To think that they were using her prisoners yet did not extend the invitation, it was just greedy. Conducting experiments and hosting a flogging party and not even having the decency to invite me to the showing, I have heard of excessive but this takes the cake. "How could you take part in such horrifice behavior and, and... and not invite me to take part in the suffering".. Naazarine said completely reshaping the conversation, anyone expecting a shred of remorse or mercy from Naazarine clearly did not know this Preta inducing woman. She was more disturbed by the affront of being left out than the actions of her guild mates. "Hm." Noirlok halted his beating on the prisoner, whose face was bloated and red from blood and injuries, tossing him on the ground before Naazarine's feet "I have to go as it is. This one has some potential. Rough him up a bit more to make sure he's fit to be a soldier.". "F-...Fuck you...!!!" The prisoner was still rebellious even in his sorry and beat up state. Noirlok walked next to the prisoner, raising his foot above him "And to make sure you don't run." Stomping on the prisoner's leg, Noirlok shattered his left leg's bones, in order to prevent him from trying to run away or stand up, as the prisoner screamed in agony at this brutality. "Hahaha! His leg snapped like a twig! Haha! I heard the bones stab into his flesh too!" Mary was ecstatic, this violence was just delight. Finally, more physically brutality as opposed to just waiting patiently for some poison or new virus to take its effect. "Plenty to work with". Naazarine said licking the corner of her lips as she stepped on the man's testicles gently with the bottom of her foot, rolling it around underneath the ball of her heel. Naazarine charged up her and channeled it through her body the contact of the energy spreading to him. You and I are gonna play a little game, and the game doesn't stop until I hear you scream my name backwards, you understand. What the fu- The prisoner wass interrupted mid sentence by the glowing light around Naazarine arms, the whitish blue energy hummned such a ominous color as he eyes narrowed on the prisoner. When I start the game that's when you you have my permission to speak and if I want your opinion.. I'll give you one. Naazarine saidsetting the parameters of her game. "Now Does it hurt more A". Naazarine said swiping her releasing a energy blade that swipeed across what remained of the flesh on his broken leg leaving a quick and tiny gash mark. Her Accuracy with her curse was enough to cut the wings of a fly with being seen, her cutting power was already tremendous, but add that up with her sensation curse she used and even the smallest cuts felt like being ripped open. "Or better B". Naazarine said as another slice went to his other leg a small gash forming on the surface and an immense scream from the Prisoner erupted, shaking him to his very core as the pain was mulitpled ten fold. Pain wrecked his body so hard and profusly that one of his eyes nearly whited out and became glazed. YEOOOUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC. The prisoner roared seeking to find ailment in his screams, but near the end of his warcry, only the pain of a war would follow. Hmmm You know I swore I asked a question somewhere in there, I remember me asking which hurt more and you didn't scream my name.. which means not only do you not listen, but you enjoy this don't you. Naazarine said preparing her arms to glow once more. "THIS TIME I WANT MORE FEELING IN IT.... I WANT YOU HEAR YOU SAY IT LIKE YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE. WHAT"S MY FUCKING NAME!!!!". Naazarine said quckly releasing several small slices that made her arms blurr under such shifty movement. ARRRRGGGGGGOOUUGGGGGG I DON"T KNOW!!! The prisoner yelps roared and whimpered into a ball desperately wanting anything but to be near this woman. "WHAT??!!. You mean to tell me that I take you out on a date like this and you don't even know my name? And again you didn't answer my fucking question. I said what hurt more". Naazarine said slicing the guy once more, his screams touched the moists regions of her body and sent a euphoic chill the rode up and down her spine, the goosebumps on her skin brought the arousal she sought, but she hadn't even warmed up yet. "Let us go." Noirlok said to Mary, signalling her to follow him "We have important buisness to attend to.". "Awww, but I wanna stay here!" Mary said, just when things started getting real good, she has to leave. It was unfair in her eyes "Can't I stay here?". "No." Noirlok flatly replied. "Why not?!". "If I leave you here, the moment I return, you will come to me, begging never to be left alone with that woman." Noirlok said, reminding Mary Naazarine doesn't discriminate "Your choice.". "...Fine." Mary reluctantly agreed, crossing her arms and following Noirlok as they exited the room, the screams becoming more and more dim the further they got away. "Ah, we need Senna. I forgot, I sent her an invitation earlier this week.". "Hmm...I'm really disappointed." Mary said, tilting her head, a sore look covering her face "I never expected this side of you...Kinda ruins the whole image.". "Does the rat solely exist to feast on a carcas? No. The rat has a life outside of its meal." Noirlok said to Mary "And the rat also has to acknowledge that better connections mean better chances at survival. You'd best have someone willing to risk their back for you. Otherwise, your death is certain.". "..." Mary didn't have a proper reply, simply puffing her cheeks in irritation at Noirlok's response. She never liked this so-called philosophical side of his. She preferred him being a dumb scary mute. "Hurrrk..." Briar grunted in irritation, sneakily spying on Noirlok and Mary from the other side of the hall, staring at them as they walked away "The pervert is going to take her somewhere today...Let's follow them." Briar said to Jerome, whom tagged along with her, but wasn't thrilled about it, not even bothering to hide, simply standing in plain sight and staring at Briar as if she were a mad woman. "Must we really...? This could get us killed for all we know. That guy isn't exactly nice, last I recall..." Jerome said to Briar, trying to get her to give up this insane idea of hers. "I can do this alone! I'll just use my clones and cover more ground that way." Briar insisted still, continuing to spy on Noirlok and Mary "Now come on!" She said, following the two, while Jerome simply sighed, scratching the back of his head. "She's going to get me killed...". Hearing all the screams and commotion Senna Florailis couldn't help but be drawn into the shenanigans of the underworld on such a warm and peacefully blood filled day. While she did not exactly relish in torture as Blades did, she did enjoy unleashing toxins on humans, turnig them into loyal plants and flowers or just destroying them from the inside out. There was a aesthetic beauty that she gained from doing so, nature's revenge on man kind... and speaking of man kind..... "Blades certainly knows how to wake the neighborhood up, I had to unroot myself to wake up from all this yelling". Senna said walking down to the lab area where the noise came from, the noise rode up and down her spine and made her skull tingle. "Blades didn't Kraken and I have this talk about you throwing parties at weird hours of the day? some of us do need out beauty rest and all this screaming but this is just maddness, how is my venom manplants suppose to grow if you ke- Oh Bandages you're here and you have the little Sick Maid with you too. What the hell she in there doing?" Senna said rubbing the venom the leaked from her eyes where sleep should have been. She was sound asleep propating the man plants she created form the men she took in Freeing Avatar planting her seed of venom in them as their bodies were morphed. "My bad for the commotion, but, I do believe we had an agreement, yes?" Noirlok said to Senna, reminding her of an arrangement "I did tell you, I saw a florist in a city, you said you were interested I recall? I am just about to head out to the city. I have books to return and more to borrow. As Seilah and I have already finished them all and need new reading material." Noirlok said, inviting Senna to join him, and subsequently Mary as well. "In addition, we are running low on rations. Well, not us specifically, but Mary needs sustenance. You know how humans are with their hunger.". "Hmm...This is gonna be boring, I can already tell..." Mary thought to herself, since she was essentially being dragged against her will to this trip. "I do recall our arrangements Bandages and now I am glad I did awake from this noise, I would have missed out on this adventure". Senna said snapping awake fully this time, prior to seeing him she mine as well have been sleep walking, but she was prepared to give Blades a piece of her mind. Her attention turned to Sick Maid who Noirlok seemed to be naturally kept very close to him purposes beyond her, but it made her think of Goddess and Winter. Those two were never apart. Frequently Bandages and Maid very always together recently as well. her mind began to draw the conclusion that a new trend was happening here and once again she was the demon lef behind, she would stand for it no longer. "OHHHH I can see whats going on here. You have a buddy now don't you Bandages and its the sick maid. First Goddess and her buddy the Hybrid Winter, and now you two. Oh no I will not be left out the new trend around the Garden not a third time. We shall find this florist and with him I will find my union and make him my buddy!!!. Senna said finding the resolve to truly be more interested than ever in the mission. Strangely enough there was no trend for buddies, but the way her mind operated she believed herself to be adept to reading between the lines.. even if she had to put them there herself. "Hm, so it seems. I'll have to concoct a drug to knock him out so we may take him back then. After we visit the library." Noirlok replied, not even mocking or being shocked by Senna's wish, accepting it wholeheartedly "Let us leave then. Mary, remain by my side, lest you get more likely to get into danger.". "Sheesh, what do you think I am?" Mary sarcastically asked. "A weakling with potential." And yet Noirlok answered straight and clear, much to Mary's own dismay "Let's go, Senna." Noirlok said, as he grasped the air, opening a Hellmouth portal "From here we will arrive at our destination. Don't take long." He said, entering the Hellmouth portal, with Mary following suit. "You don't have to tell me twice, the idea of a new buddy to myself has my personality in full bloom today. I shall not be the flower to wilt upon not having a part in our daily island trends. Oh no rather like the flower that grooms in the underworld I shall adapt and plant my roots into this "fad" and from it grow myself a human friend of my own. This florist is at the top of my list". Senna said quickly rushing behind Noirlok, her casual slow uptake attitude no longer in sight as her excitement " blossomed" per her words. Among the Humans Exiting from the Hellmouth, Noirlok, Mary and Senna arrived in the middle of the streets, where many markets were lively, selling fruits, merchandise and souveineirs of various kinds. "And so we are here." Noirlok said, seperating the space between his bandages on his chest, pulling out a list from the depths of his body, and closing the "hole" "We have not many things to get. Apparantly, though, we are out of eggs. Someone must have really liked them." Noirlok said, most likely to himself "Senna, would you rather we meet the florist first, or shall we leave that for later? We can make a detour at any time." Noirlok asked Senna, being as polite as he can to his comrade. "Eggs can be gathered at any time, this florist may or may not be there upon our return after fetching these eggs, I wish to gather and round him up quickly so I can begin the process of changing him to my liking. It will only take but a touch for my seed to be born into him". Senna said rubbing her hands together softly and slowly. A perverted grin writhed to life on her face as she imagined just what he would resemble after the process was over. Let us go and make haste, that way we can return for the mentioned eggs. Senna said connecting with the local flora life to find this Florist, her intentions to lay claim to the man would not be postponded as she spoke with the plants and spread her urgency into them. "He is at the far end of the selling plants and fruits in the produce section of this market". Senna said opening her eyes the end of her lips curved upward into a more innocent smile as she quietly cooed her own excitement between the closed gaps of her lips. "Very well." Noirlok said, following, and eventually leading Senna to the florist, and upon reaching the store which sold many flowers of many types and species, a man with average looks and black hair took care of said plants, watering them while humming oh-so happily. Noirlok coughed, catching the florist's attention "Mr. Thorn?". "Hm? Oh!" The florist, Thorn, turned, seeing Noirlok, whom he oddly smiled to "Ah, Noirlok, old friend, back again for some flowers? Hahaha!" He jokingly said, yet his laughter died out upon remembering Noirlok has no sense of humor "Ha...So, what brings you here today?". "A friend of mine would like to meet you, Khoros." Noirlok said, his arm signalling Khoros Thorn's attention to Senna "Go easy, Senna. If you may." Noirlok kindly asked of his ally, before allowing her to interact with the florist. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Roleplay